The Magic Tragedy
by PoofvsFoop
Summary: When the Anti Fairies attempt to kidnapp Poof, they end up taking Cosmo. So Wanda, Poof and Timmy must go to Anti Fairy world to rescue him. But will Foop destroy the Fairly OddFamily for good?


It was almost 10:00 on Earth. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were messing around since Vicky got bored and went home while babysitting. So as Poof was flying around the room, so happy, he smacked into the bed frame and went flying against the wall and onto the floor. His eyes filled up with tears as he started to cry. Cosmo and Wanda picked him up and gave him a hug. And since Poof hasn't controlled his magic yet, bad things still happen when he cries. So an asteroid fell on Timmy. "Sorry Timmy." Wanda says. She poofs the asteroid off of Timmy and goes back to comforting Poof. Timmy looks up at Poof with sad eyes. "Is he OK?" He asks. "He'll be alright Timmy, but he's hurt." Wanda replied. Poof rubbed the back of his head, which hit the floor. Cosmo and Wanda gave him a hug and kiss, but he was still crying. "Poof, calm down. You'll be fine." Timmy said as he grabbed Poof's finger and gave him a smile. That slowed Poof's crying down. "Timmy!" Poof said as he gave Timmy a hug. Cosmo and Wanda were smiling. "O.K, I guess it is time for Poof to have his bath." Wanda said as she and Cosmo poofed into the fishbowl with Poof. Timmy was smiling and shaking his head. He was kinda laughing to himself. He sat on his bed and read his new Crimson Chin comic book until Cosmo and Wanda came out of the fishbowl with Poof wrapped up in his purple blanket asleep in Cosmo's arms. "Is he OK?" Timmy asked. "He's fine, Timmy. You helped make him feel better!" Wanda replied as she smiled at Timmy. Timmy smiled back as he watched Poof sleep. He laid back on his bed and kept reading his comic, glancing at Poof every few minutes or so, smiling. Poof woke up and yawned. He blinked a few times and smiled at Timmy. He flew over to the bed and laid down next to Timmy. He smiled and closed his eyes. Timmy looked up at Cosmo and Wanda, who were smiling at him. Timmy hugged Poof and gave him back to Cosmo. Timmy put his comic in his box under his bed. He looked out the window at the city of Dimmsdale. The street and house lights were making the city glow. Timmy glanced back at Cosmo and Wanda, who were feeding Poof his bottle. Timmy smiled. 'That kid is amazing.' he thought. Timmy glanced back out at Dimmsdale. "Vicky leaving me alone was the best thing she ever did to me!" Timmy told them. 'Because I actually get some time with my Fairy Godparents before they go away forever.' Timmy thought to himself. He frowned. "That day will be the worst day of my life." Timmy whispered to himself. He looked back at Cosmo and Wanda, who were holding an almost asleep Poof. Timmy walked back over to his bed and sat down. He thought of something they could do that wasn't to loud so Poof could sleep. He suddenly heard a distant loud crash like noise. That woke Poof up. All their eyes darted across the room to the window. Suddenly, the roof of the house was ripped away as the figures of the Anti-Fairies were shown. Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda and Foop were all entering the house from the cold night sky, with angry faces. Wanda took Poof from Cosmo and pulled the top of the blanket down over his face. They blasted the four fairies and human against the wall as they all tumbled onto the floor. They went after Poof, but Wanda blasted them away with power from her magic wand. "Unbelievable." Timmy whispered under his breath. Then, they captured Cosmo and took him away to Anti Fairy world. Not one person said a word the entire fight, which lasted only about 5 minutes. Except for Anti Cosmo at the end, who said, "See? We have captured Cosmo! Now what are you going to do??!!" He tossed in an evil laugh and went away with Anti Wanda and Foop. They were there and gone, just like that. They all stared up at the night sky, and then out the window. They were here so fast nobody in Dimmsdale even knew (or cared) that they were there. "Cosmo?" Timmy yelled. Not a reply. Wanda poofed the roof back onto the house and Timmy's room clean, as she joined Timmy looking out the window at the cold, dark sky, looking for any signs of Cosmo. Poof joined them. He was frowning, and tears were filling up in his eyes. He started to cry, real hard. Wanda held him in her arms. Timmy closed the curtains and stared at Wanda holding Poof. She had tears forming up in her eyes too. Timmy was sad, too. "Wanda, we need to think of a plan to get Cosmo back! I know that feeling sad and sorry for yourself doesn't make anything better!" Timmy said. Wanda looked at Timmy and said, "I know, Timmy. But I'm really worried about Cosmo!" She said. She put Poof, who was still crying, back into his purple blanket. "Dada?" Poof said as he looked out the window. Wanda poofed them into the fishbowl into the nursery. Poof was still crying. "What are we going to do, Timmy?" Wanda asked. He started to think as Poof floated up to the family photo hanging on the wall next to his crib. Go figure. That only made things worse. He stopped crying, but tears were still in his eyes. "Mama, Timmy…" He said as he pointed to each person in the photo. "Dada!" He said as he began to cry again. Wanda came up to him. "Poof, it's OK. We'll find daddy soon. I promise you." She said. She held him in her arms. Poof stopped crying. He looked up at his mother and smiled. She smiled back, but then frowned at Timmy. "Please tell me you thought of something." She said. "I didn't, but I thought up of something," he said. "They obviously came here for Poof, but then I think they had the idea to capture Cosmo as bait to lure us to Anti Fairy world, just to get their hands on Poof." He thought for a moment. "Then there's gotta be a way to get Cosmo back." He looked at Poof. He had tears in his eyes, but he stopped crying. "Well, that means we can't just poof to Anti Fairy world and get him, because it is obviously a trap." Wanda told Timmy. That was one thing Timmy knew was an absolute fact. He thought for a moment. "Somehow we have got to sneak into Anti Fairy world to capture the Anti Fairies and free Cosmo." He said. He growled at the thought of the Anti Fairies. Oh, how they made him upset. "If we do go up to Anti Fairy world, we have got to be extremely careful." Wanda said. "Because what if they have a plan to take over Fairy World?" Timmy made an angry face at the idea. "Then we need to get over there now!" Timmy said. Wanda agreed. "But what about Poof? Shouldn't we get a babysitter? It's way to dangerous for a baby!" Wanda said. Timmy knew why she was like this. She didn't want her baby to be captured just like her husband. "Wanda, like you said they might have a plan to destroy Fairy World, and the Earth, so Poof is in danger everywhere we go, and so are we…" He paused for a second. And so is Cosmo, along with all the people in the universe." Wanda looked worried. "Ok, lets go now!" She said. Poof seemed to like this idea, but he was still sad and looked worried too. So they poofed to Anti Fairy world, going to rescue Cosmo… They were now outside of a strange building in Anti Fairy world near Anti Cosmo's castle. They peered in through one of the large windows as they watched Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda, and Foop talk to Cosmo and tell him their evil plan. "Once we get that terrible baby here, along with his family, we will take over Fairy World, the Earth, and I will finally destroy him!" Foop said. "Told you!" Whispered Wanda. They all peered into the one-roomed building and saw Cosmo chained up against the wall by the wrists, looking extremely worried, and was thinking about his family. Poof was starting to cry again. Timmy put his hand over his mouth and told him it will be alright. "Well, you're the only one we could get to, because when we tried to capture your precious baby, your wife has stopped us, so we thought that it would be a splendid idea if we captured you instead, used you as bait, and waited here for your family to come so we may capture them as well, and RULE THE UNIVERSE!" Anti Cosmo told Cosmo. "Well my family may be smarter then me, but I can still protect them! And they will beat you and they will be safe!" Cosmo said to Anti Cosmo. Cosmo was now more angry then worried. "Oh, we shall not worry about that!" Anti Cosmo replied to Cosmo, giving him an evil smile. "We will capture your family…" "And destroy your baby!" Foop finished. Anti Wanda didn't say a word. She just watched from the side. "Oh my gosh, this very bad!" Timmy said. "Nobody is touching my baby!" Wanda said. "Or my family!" Timmy then had an idea. He whispered something to Wanda, and she smiled…

So as the Anti Fairies were getting ready for the arrival of Wanda, Timmy and Poof, a magical blast from the window on the opposite side of the building blasted the three Anti Fairies against the wall. They looked up, confused. "What…" Anti Wanda began to say. Just then, Wanda and Timmy came crashing in. They had evil smiles on their faces. Cosmo looked real happy. "Where's Poof?" He whispered to them. "We told him to hide and be careful on the side of the building." Wanda whispered back. "Oh, we knew you'd come!" Anti Cosmo said as he floated up to them. "But we assumed you'd bring Poof. Maybe for a play date!" Foop said as he joined Anti Cosmo, giving them and evil look. Poof was watching from the window behind the Anti Fairies. He made an angry face in disgust. "We're not telling you where Poof is!" Timmy said. "We never will!" Anti Wanda was now along side Anti Cosmo and Foop. Everyone in the room now had an angry face. Except for Cosmo, who was half angry half worried. He glanced toward the window behind the Anti Fairies, and saw Poof looking in. Poof turned toward Cosmo. When he did, the angry look was gone from his face. He looked sad and tears filled his eyes. He uttered a low, "Dada!" That was a kind of sad and happy tone. He was sad because his father was captured, but happy because he found him. So, as Wanda and Timmy were arguing with the Anti Fairies, Poof looked ticked off. He was growing inpatient over the arguing. So, at that moment, as a big 'magic fight' was stirring up, Poof blasted the Anti Fairies and came flying into the room as fast as he could. He stopped where the had been floating, looking madder then he has ever been before. "Poof! Get back outside! Before…" Too late. He was cut off by Foop. "So, the cry baby comes inside to fight me!" You can tell in Poof's eyes that he has had enough. The two babies were now in a fight. A 'magic fight' as Timmy calls it. There were 'magic blasts' and lots of comments from Foop. Poof then blasted the three Anti Fairies out one of the windows across the room from Cosmo. Poof then floated over to Cosmo and unlocked his chains. He and Poof hugged. "I'm so happy to see you Poof!" Cosmo said. "Poof! Poof! Dada!" Poof replied. Wanda and Timmy joined them in a group hug, but that good moment didn't last. Foop snuck up from behind them and shot Poof out of their arms. He then blasted him out of the window. Timmy had enough, and so did Cosmo and Wanda. So before Foop and the Anti Fairies could go outside of the window and get Poof, Timmy came up from behind them with three butterfly nets and trapped them. "Turner! How could I ever guess that you would capture us!" Anti Cosmo said. 'Oh great.' Timmy thought as he gave an angry look to the Anti Fairies. 'More sarcasm from Anti Cosmo.' He joined Cosmo and Wanda at the window. They were crying. Poof wasn't out there. The only thing out there was a burned spot where Foop had blasted him. "Come on!" Timmy said. "We need to search all of Anti Fairy world and find him!" Wanda was still crying. "Wanda, don't worry. We'll find him!" Cosmo told her. Wanda smiled at Cosmo and growled at the Anti Fairies. So Timmy, followed by his fairies, went searching all of Anti Fairy world for his godbrother. They couldn't find him anywhere. They even searched in Anti Cosmo's castle. Nothing. All three of them were crying, especially Wanda. Cosmo was trying to comfort her. Soon the three were back at the odd building. "We searched everywhere, but we can't find my baby!" Wanda said. Cosmo gave her a hug. "Wanda, please calm down! I will help you through this." Cosmo stared into her eyes. That calmed her down a little bit. She gave him a smile. "Ok Cosmo." She replied. Timmy just had to smile at this. But the smile soon faded and turned into an alert face when he heard something. ""Cosmo, Wanda! Listen!" He said with delight. It was the sound of a baby crying from behind the bushes. "It's Poof!" The three of them said together. They rushed over to the bush where they had heard the noise. There was Poof. He was lying behind one of the bushes crying, while his rattle lay next to him. He looked up at Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy. "Mama, Dada, TIMMY!" He said with great delight and he hugged them all. "Are you OK, sweetie?" Wanda asked him. "Poof poof!" He replied. They were all so happy that they're family was back together again. "Poof, are you hurt?" Timmy asked. Poof let out a low "Poof poof" and rubbed the back of his head. Just like he did before the Anti Fairies attacked when he fell onto the floor. But Poof stopped rubbing his head and gave his parents and godbrother a big hug. "Mama, Dada, Timmy!" He said. But that all soon changed when they all saw the Anti Fairies coming from the strange looking building. "Anti Cosmo? Anti Wanda? Foop? But how-" "We were able to loosen up the butterfly nets and break free!" Foop said, cutting Timmy off. Wanda shielded Poof away from them, not wanting her baby to get hurt again. "Now we will destroy ALL of you, along with the rest of the world and rule the universe!" Anti Cosmo said. He had an evil grin on his face as he blasted Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy away from Poof. Poof fell out of Wanda's arms and back into the bush where he had been lying only a few minutes before. He watched in absolute horror as the Anti Fairies closed in on his parents and brother. "Where has that child gone this time?" Anti Cosmo said, as Anti Wanda and Foop joined beside him. "I just can't wait until that little brat is gone!" Foop said. "Oh well, for now, lets destroy the most precious thing in his life-his family!" Anti Cosmo said as he was about to blast Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy. Poof looked around. He saw his rattle lying next to him. He looked up at the Anti Fairies. He looked at his rattle, and gave a little smile. He knew just what to do…

Anti Cosmo almost did it. Just as he was about to, a strong magic blast hit the three Anti Fairies coming from the odd building. "What the-?" Foop said. He was cut off by Poof coming from the building, ready to defend his family. Foop frowned and came over to him. "So, he finally comes out!" Foop says, and grins. Poof didn't look scared. He had an idea. He just wasn't showing it. He and Foop were now in battle. Magic blasts were going everywhere. Poof was badly 'burned' (as you could say it) and was losing strength. Foop didn't seem to care (because he never did). Poof flew to the inside of the odd building, which is where Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy were. Poof flew over to Timmy and whispered something in his ear. He showed him Cosmo and Wanda's wand, which he got from the Anti Fairies. (they took their wands) Timmy took the wands and handed them to Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy looked confused because he couldn't understand Poof. The Anti Fairies were about to come into the castle. Poof pointed to the three butterfly nets lying on the ground. The Anti Fairies were in the building. Poof flew outside as fast as he could. To late. Foop blasted him and he landed in some other bushes. His rattle fell out of his reach. He was extremely tired and was almost out of energy. Foop came to him and was floating above him, about to blast him with his bottle. He had an evil smile. He let out an evil laugh and said, "Oh, Poof! You were to weak to rescue your family, and now you will be destroyed alone with them!" Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda were behind Foop, watching. Wanda let out a low cry, thinking Timmy wasn't going to make it. (just read) Then, at the last second, Timmy ran up behind the Anti Fairies and threw butterfly nets over them, took their wands (and Foop's bottle) and locked the nets onto the ground, keeping it in place so they couldn't get out. He gave them an, 'In your face' grin as Cosmo and Wanda came up from the "Odd Building" (as Timmy called it) and went over to Poof. Poof gave a weak smile and raised his arms. His parents picked him up. They were crying as they hugged Poof. Timmy joined them. "Good job, Poof!" Timmy said. "You helped the most!" "Thank you, Timmy!" Poof said. They all looked at him. One of his first sentences. (his first was "Hide and seek!") The Anti Fairies looked at the family in disgust as Jorgen poofed up beside them. "Good work, guys! Now that you have captured the Anti Fairies and saved the world, I will now be taking them to Abracatraz!" He looked at Poof. "What happened to him??" Jorgen said. "They all looked at him. "He went through a lot, and he mostly saved the world!" Timmy said. Poof looked shy, and said, "Timmy!" Everyone smiled. The world was saved, and Poof was alright. Jorgen took the Anti Fairies to Abracatraz, and the Fairly OddFamily went home. Poof was a mess, and so was everyone else. Wanda took them all into the fishbowl. They gave Poof a bath, wrapped him in his purple blanket, and he fell asleep as Cosmo fed him his bottle. Poof opened his eyes a little bit. "I love you, Dada." He said. Cosmo and everyone else smiled as Poof closed his eyes. Everything was back to normal, for now.

By: Alyssa (BIG Fairly OddParents fan! )


End file.
